charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Alma Tandouji
Alma Tandouji is the main hero in the anime series, Sacred Seven. He has the power of the light stone. Under the command of Makoto Kagami, he is prepared to save Ruri Aiba from the demonic Dark Stone monsters. His main villainous rival is Knight Kijima, but his true enemy is Dr. Yuuji Kenmi. Appearance He is a tall 17 year old Japanese male. he has a grayish blond hair with light blue eyes. When at school, he wears a school uniform. Personality Before he met Ruri, he was an uncommunicative person. often he would only say a few words to a person at best. This is because during an incident with some bullies, he went berserk and was scared of getting close to others in fear of hurting them. After he met Ruri, he started to change, being more talkative, but mostly to Ruri and Wakana. For quite a while, he would every once in a while say "for now." This could indirectly stem from his fear of hurting others. It was because of that fact that he has hurt others before, he became emotional hurt. Therefore to keep the distance, he would say "for now." History As a child when he was still moving around, he met Ruri and Aoi Aiba at a construction site, the two girls were playing around in some puddles when a steel beam fell, it would have crushed them and possibly killed them had Alma not stepped in the way an stopped it with his abilities. Alma used to have a crystal that belonged to his mother that was suppose to suppress his powers, but when he was 14, it got thrown into the river by a bully which caused the incident that resulted in 18 teenagers being heavily injured and him suspended from school for about half a year. He has been looking for it ever since, hence developed a habit of looking for rocks. At the beginning of the series, he was under probation. 10 years ago his mother died and ever since then he has been placed in several orphanages. Its currently unknown why he has went through several orphanages or why he is living alone during episode 1 when the following information was being given by kagami, Alma cut him off, His life changes when he meets Ruri a girl who is able to transform his evil power into something good. He became a member of the Geology Club the same time Kagami and Ruri did. Alma trusts Kenmi because Ruri did. However after confronting Knight and hearing his story, he is not even sure to trust Kenmi or Knight. Powers and Abilities Darkstone Alma gains armor resembling scrap around his whole body exept his left eye. He has no control over his actions in this form. True Form Alma can only control his true powers if Ruri inserts a special Lightstone in him. He has access to all seven powers (hence the meaning Sacred Seven) of the seven powers, six has been shown in his first form, and the last one has only been shown in the second form Note: Every time when Alma needed a new ability for a special situation, he would always ask "something to ____." an example would be in episode 2 when he was fighting a Darkstone in the sky, when he transformed, he asked "something to let me fly" then he activated his flight board. Gun gauntlet- he can transform his left gauntlet to resemble a blue revolver with his middle finger covered in red armor with a hole on it to act like a barrel. this allows him to increase the strength of his punches and allow him to shoot energy shots from it in a manner similar to Megaman. In episode 12 when he used this ability in his second true form, instead of forming the gun gauntlet and then firing, it is shown that the knuckles on his hands actually open up allowing him rapid fire capabilities. he got this power in episode 1, and it is his most used ability. In episode one, he got the ability by asking for something that could let him smash both of the at the same time when versing the Medusa statue. *Flight board- by forming a snowboard like object on his feet allows him the ability to fly in a similar manner to a hover board. He got this ability in episode 2 when he asked for something that could let him fly. *Precision blade- turning part of his "scarf" into a sword used for precision cutting, its blade can be controlled. Gotten in episode 5 when an old dark stone in a pyramid close to the beach attacked them and he asked for something for precision cutting. When shown in episode 12 when he was using his second true form, the red armor on his arm can transform into the precision blade. When not in use it goes back as armor *Intangibility- this allows him to pass through walls, he first used this ability when he confronts knight when he was trying to get more vaccines in episode 3 when he asked for something to to let him go through walls. *Enhanced speed- by transforming the armor on his legs, he is fitted with small boosters to increase his running speed. Received in episode 9 when fighting a Darkstone that was split into two when he asked for the power to run as swift as an arrow. *High speed flight- not to be confused by the ability to fly, this ability is much faster and does not require a board, in fact it is a combination of both his flight ability and his enhanced speed ability by increasing the strength of his boosters and covers him in a blue energy cloak. Received in episode 9 when he asked for the power to shoot through the sky. Every time he would activate a new power, the sacred seven icons would appear above his left eye in a circle, rotate so that the powers icon would be at the top, and slid down over his eye and go into said eye. Second True Form By accepting Ruri's will, he is able to fully control Sacred Seven on his own. His power is in perfect sync to Sacred Seven, making him stronger. His armor is more red and has helmet with a yellow visor. His strength, speed and stamina are increased. His activation of his power is much faster. Aside from enhancing the powers already shone, there are several powers he has used in this form that he has not used in his first form. All of the listed has been used in episode 12. *Freezing water- when the walls cracked up in the facility, water was flooding in, he used this ability to freeze the surrounding lake. Although this ability could just be an enhanced version of a previous ability as Alma did not ask for a new ability like the energy containment *Drill- he was able to destroy Kenmi's "perfect" armor with a weapon that looked like a drill, although this could just be an enhanced version of the precision blade or a combination of all 7 as during the moment he activated it, for a short moment, all 7 of the sacred seven icons flashed behind him. *Energy containment- when Fei was going berserk through the power of the crystal of evil, after Knight got his true form, he contained Fei's power while knight could get to her in side. Of the abilities shown during his second true form, this was the only one that Alma had to ask for, implying the above two are just enhanced versions of previous abilities Every time he activates a power, the Sacred Seven icons always appear on his back. Relationships Arma has developed feelings for Ruri after she helped him find his true power. Trivia *Alma's name can be spelled as Arma due to the discrepancy in Japanese due to L's and R's being pronounced the same. *It is shown that Alma has a motor scooter. In most anime/manga it is common for a school to prohibit students from driving. It is most likely implied that he was made an exception before Ruri became the chairman due to living on his own and from the looks of it, on the outskirts of town. *Despite in the opening sequence, it has shown him riding on his motor bike, we have only seen him riding it a few times. *Out of every single character shown in the series, major and minor, he is the tallest one, usually full grown adults are a few inches shorter than him. *Alma seems to be left handed or at least ambidextrous as he is seen punching with his left hand most of the time, and eating with his left hand. Gallery Alma and Ruri.jpg Category:Teenagers Category:Male Category:Anime